The Flashback - A Missing Scene from A Day To Forget?
by Baker-Street-Potter-Head
Summary: This can be read as either a one-shot or as part of the story. This explains John's 'feelings'. The more he tried, the more it became impossible to deny he was falling hard for the small pathologist. Little did he know, Sherlock Holmes wasn't the only one... Sherlolly, baby! xx


_Hiya guys. This is a missing scene from A Day To Forget? but it can also be read as a one-shot so I hope you enjoy it xx_

**_14 months ago_**

The more he tried, the more it became impossible to deny he was falling hard for the small pathologist. Little did he know, Sherlock Holmes wasn't the only one. He knew it was against his better judgement but he couldn't help it. He was above such things as feelings and treated anything resembling it as 'in the way'. Sherlock chose, at first, to distance himself from the 'problem'. It would go away in the end, but Sherlock knew better than anyone that problems needed to be solved. It was, after all, his chosen profession. It became more difficult as cases demanded the attention of a professional and everyone knew Molly Hooper was the best in her field. Occasional trips to St. Bart's Hospital meant that he was around her more often than was necessary. He couldn't stand the undeniable tension that built around them and he was almost frustrated.

This is why, one day, Sherlock decided to drag John Watson to the Hospital with him. Sure, John had been before, but he his duties at work meant that his trips were not very frequent. He had met the pathologist once or twice quickly. He never got to know her properly, saw her at all, only in passing and she was always flustered with filling out Sherlock's many requests. Sherlock entered the doors to the morgue confidently while John followed warily behind.

"Oh, hello, Sherlock," she smiled brightly, carrying a large stack of papers in her arms. Sherlock nodded at her.

"Molly," he strolled past her towards his spot at the back of the room. Molly sighed and heaved the papers to her desk. John took the opportunity to be a gentleman.

"Here, let me help you with those," John took the heavy papers out of her arms and she raised her eyebrows impressed. He placed them on her desk at the other side of the room.

"Wow, thanks. It's nice to have someone useful around here, for once," she glanced backwards at Sherlock as she spoke. She could have sworn she heard him huff in annoyance. John raised his eyebrows.

John couldn't believe he had never noticed, really noticed, Molly before. She was subtly beautiful in a way that John appreciated, yet she wasn't his usual type. Molly was clever – not that John usually dated stupid women. He was fast becoming enamoured with the sweet natured pathologist, more than was healthy. He chose to ignore the way her eyes swivelled to Sherlock more often than necessary. She sat at her desk and began signing the papers. John noticed the way her delicate hands glided over the paper in a neat scrawl. He realised he had been staring at her and quickly moved over to Sherlock. He, as expected, completely ignored John and continued to peer into the microscope. He suspected she was single, she had no ring on her finger but he had better check first, just to be sure.

"Um, you know Molly?" He asked, intending to continue before Sherlock quickly answered.

"I should. I have been working…under her for quite some time now," Sherlock spoke, still staring through the microscope. John nodded to himself.

"Right, of course. Do you know if she's single?" He asked, outright but making sure he kept his voice low so that Molly couldn't hear him. Sherlock's knuckles were white with how hard he was now gripping the microscope.

"Obviously," he replied, gritting his teeth, trying to concentrate on anything but this uncomfortable conversation. John looked at Sherlock intently.

"Well, is she?" It took Sherlock a good while to answer John.

"Yes, but-," Sherlock was cut off by John patting his shoulder and heading in the direction of Molly's desk. John stood in front of it and Molly looked up smiling. Sherlock turned his head to follow John's movements, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Um…Molly? Can I buy you a drink? After all this hard work, you look like you need it," John asked, grinning broadly at her. Sherlock rolled his eyes at the silliness of the situation. **Smooth, Dr. Watson.** Molly looked shocked for a second, before she returned his smile.

"Do you know what? I think I may just take you up on that," she said, stretching. Sherlock's eyes widened and he spun back to his microscope, fuming. John practically bounded back to him, like a dog who had found a juicy bone. John sat himself on the stool next to Sherlock and began spinning like a child. It was a few silent minutes before anyone spoke again.

"John, I'd like a coffee," Sherlock announced, suddenly. John frowned at him.

"You know where the machine is," John said, folding his arms. Sherlock glared at him. John sighed and threw his arms in a defeated gesture. He winked at Molly as he passed, who smirked to herself. Molly stood up and moved to the end of the room where Sherlock was sat, meaning to pick up her folder. She made sure she brushed past him and, feeling his eyes burning into her back, reached for her folder on the top shelf. Molly thanked herself secretly for choosing to wear a skirt. She prolonged the time to collect the folder. Once she had done so, she walked past him again, but this time he caught her wrist. She dropped the folder. She looked into his intense eyes.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock whispered, low and demanding. His expression was, as always, unreadable. She decided against sarcasm.

"Playing the game," she replied, also in a whisper. His eyes were locked on hers and he didn't want to look away. Ever.

"I don't like games," he said, still holding her gaze and gripping her wrist.

"Then give up," Molly whispered seductively, smirking. Sherlock blinked slightly.

"You're going to have to do better than that," Sherlock spoke slowly and huskily. Molly smiled.

"Is that a challenge?" They were both unaware of how close they were, close enough to count every individual eyelash.

John was standing at the door, pressed against the frame, listening to every word that was spoken. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. For certain, when he entered the room, Sherlock let go of Molly's arm as if burned by a hot poker and Molly bet to pick up her folder. John shot them both a suspicious look. He didn't fail to notice the longing looks they shot at each other's backs. John and Molly did still go for a drink and, as John got to know her, he realised she was in love with Sherlock. John also discovered that Molly was sensitive and kind-hearted. She loved reading and her interests in pathology stemmed from her childhood. He loved hearing her talk, her laugh and, his most favourite thing, her smile. Over the next few months, John decided Molly was perfect, but she had decided that for Sherlock. Whatever this 'game' they were playing was, it seemed to get intense. They were spending more time at the morgue, even when unnecessary and John was convinced this much time spent in the company of Molly was not good for him. About a month later, John was introduced to Mary Morstan, a friend of Molly's and instantly disliked her. However, the more time he spent with Mary he discovered she like most of the same things as him and shared his sense of humour. A few dates here and there, John soon had a girlfriend. Sherlock and Molly, however, were dancing around each other playing this 'game', each one expecting the other to give into temptation. Molly was pushed to the back of John's mind as his thoughts were occupied by Mary. He didn't get over her, never. Just distracted from his feelings. He hoped they would stay buried forever. When he became engaged to Mary, he found he had never been happier…

_Phew! I hope you liked that guys, just a little something to fill in the gaps, if you like. This can also be read as a one-shot I suppose. Thanks for reading and please review xx_


End file.
